New Beginnings
by epikISLAND
Summary: Nothing will change." was his foolish thought. Then a girl came into his life and changed everything.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So... my new story. I was actually surprised when someone reviewed me 30 minutes after I posted the Author Note. Sorry if I disappointed anyone. Well as I said, this story is kinda like my old one, only everyone's younger. And there is no OC. And by my first chapter, it's going to be much better.

* * *

It was another bright and sunny day in Karakura. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and Kurosaki Karin was… beating her father to death. Such a normal day.

"Karin-chan! We have to get to school!"

"Coming Yuzu!" Karin called back. Yes, Kurosaki Karin, currently 16, rising star in the soccer world. She was 5'6 had mid-length, black hair, and was naturally very athletic. Her sister, Yuzu on the other hand, was 5'4, had shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair, and was the "mother" figure of the Kurosaki household. Karin was tough and Yuzu was sensitive. Yuzu was kind, Karin… could be if she wanted to. Total, polar opposites. Karin lifted her fist from her father's face and ran downstairs to go to their school, Karakura High, with her sister Yuzu.

"Oh my… What a hard hit. Otou-san is so proud!" Their father, Kurosaki Isshin exclaimed.

"Shut up Oyaji!" Karin yelled from downstairs.

"We're going now, Otou-san!" Yuzu called.

"Yes! Have a good day, my lovely daughters!"

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go Yuzu!" Then Karin ran out of the door and sprinted toward the school.

"Ah! Wait! Karin-chan!" Yuzu called while she ran after her. Then Karin stopped. She looked around, as if she was being followed. When she saw no one but her sister, she frowned. "What's wrong, Karin-chan?"

Karin looked away and offered her sister a small smile, "Nothing. Maybe it was just my imagination."

"Oh, okay." Yuzu replied. "Then let's go to school."

"Yeah." And they began walking toward Karakura High.

* * *

He was quite surprised when he saw her look around. His surprise was shown on his face. He closed his eyes as he felt the breeze blow in his face, thankful that he wasn't seen by normal humans. He just wanted to see how they were doing after six years.

"What's wrong?" A mysterious voice asked him.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." He replied. "I'm just very surprised. Now let's go."

* * *

O.O Who do you think this guy is? A cookie to the person who guesses right.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

A/N: Soo….I know there wasn't a lot of information to guess by, but all of you guessed Toshiro and Rangiku… I don't want to spoil it so… read.

**This next chapter has a really loooooong flashback, and that's why it's italicized. If I wanted to add it onto the first chapter, I would've, but I just felt like cutting it off where I cut it off.**

* * *

_Flashback (6 years ago)_

"_What? What do you mean?" Karin yelled. "What do you mean, they're gone?" _

_"Yes." Toshiro answered. "They're gone. It's like they've disappeared into thin air." _

_"But how? I thought that…I thought that you said they were all right. That they couldn't die no matter what!" By now, Karin was almost on the verge of tears. Yuzu was already crying, crumbled on the floor, and Isshin stood there, staring at the young captain. _

_"I never said they died. I just said that they disappeared."_

_"But that's the same-" Karin began, but was cut off by her father._

_"Is this true?" He asked the young captain. _

_"Yes. I'm sorry." Toshiro murmured back. Then Karin started crying. _

* * *

_"Here lie Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia, heroes, warriors, friends. May they always rest in peace." _

_Karin looked around to see all the faces at the ceremony. She could tell, most of them were shinigami in their gigai. She saw her brother's old friends, Inoue, Ishida, Sado, Tatsuki-chan, Asano, and Kojima. She looked up and saw black clouds hovering over them, then felt the first raindrop. She looked back at the tombstone. Instead of crying or weeping like almost everyone else was doing, she smiled a sad smile. _'It's like Kami-sama is crying too.' _Then she began to blink away the tears that threatened to fall. _

* * *

_Toshiro looked around. He was shocked when he heard Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia had just disappeared, and he was even more shocked when he had been chosen to tell Kurosaki's family. Kuchiki was the only one that really knew his family, having lived with them for a long time. The Captain-General didn't' want any of Kurosaki's human friends to tell them for an odd reason, saying that they died or disappeared in Soul Society so it had to be their responsibility. _

_No one else really knew much about his family, besides the fact that he had two sisters and a mentally challenged father. He didn't know why he had been elected by the captains to go, but he knew Matsumoto had said something about him knowing Kurosaki's sister. He only helped her out twice. Once on the soccer field, another time with the hollow. He never really did catch her name, but always referred to her as 'Kurosaki's little sister #1.'" He hadn't really met Kurosaki's father and other sister until that day when he appeared out of nowhere in his gigai. 'Kurosaki's little sister #1' had come running up to him when her sister, 'Kurosaki's little sister #2' had opened the door. 'Kurosaki's little sister #1' had been happy to see him, even challenging him to a soccer match. But she frowned when he didn't reply. She could tell by the somber look on his face that something important had happened, so she stopped her childish antics and invited him in. 'Kurosaki's little sister #2' had given him a seat but he didn't sit down. Neither did the girls. Their father came in, asking if there was a guest in the house. He remembered their father saying something like, _"Oh! My daughter's are already fighting over their first boyfriend!" _He frowned when he heard their father saying that but thought nothing of the matter and delivered the news to them._

* * *

When Karin and Yuzu went to school, they went to their classroom and sat down. They began chatting with friends and playing around until they saw the teacher coming and went back to their seats.

"So." The teacher announced, "We have a new transfer student today! Come on in!" The new student walked in and surveyed the class in front of him.

"Eh? Toshiro?" Karin yelled at the top of lungs. Yuzu blinked then looked at the new student. She gasped.

"My God. It's that onii-chan that told us that…" She stopped and tears almost threatened to fall.

"Yuzu…" Karin comforted her.

The teacher looked from the new student to Karin to Yuzu then back again. "Do you guys know each other?"

"Um..." Karin looked at Toshiro and frowned. "I guess. He was… an acquaintance with my brother so…"

Everyone went silent.

Toshiro was surprised that Karin hadn't said, "an acquaintance with me…" but it really didn't matter. He was closer to her brother anyway, or at least, he knew her brother longer.

"Ok so…" The teacher broke the silence. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro. Don't call me Toshiro. Call me Hitsugaya."

There was another awkward silence that the teacher, again, broke.

"Um… where to sit… Well since you know Karin and Yuzu maybe you should sit behind Karin, over there."

"Yes ma'am." Toshiro said as he walked toward the seat. While walking he heard whispers like, "What's with his hair color," or , "What's with his height, can a freshman actually be that tall?" Ignoring all the comments he sat down at the seat.

Karin turned around from her seat and said, "You got taller. Your hair grew. What are you doing here?"

"You got taller too. Your hair grew too. And it's an order. I'm the only one that looks 'high school age' apparently. And Matsumoto wanted to go shopping. She was too lazy to come, though."

"Well, I doubt Matsumoto-san would actually fit into a high school atmosphere."

"All right no more talking. Let's begin our class." The teacher called.

* * *

A/N: So that's it. But I have a question. After shinigami die, where do they go? And Ichigo's a human, but a shinigami at the same time. Does that mean that he'll go to soul society after he dies? Those are just some random questions that I had when writing this chapter. So I haven't actually revealed who the mysterious guy and the other person is but I hope I gave you more clues.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I lied about the OCs. I kind of have to add a few since like everyone died and the captains positions are open and stuff. So minor character OCs. There just there to fill in the blank spots.

Toshiro sighed as he looked out the window. He remembered the events that had occurred the past week.

* * *

_Toshrio was in the emergency captain's meeting. They hadn't had an emergency meeting for a while, so he assumed something was wrong. Usually, the Captain-General wouldn't pay much attention to him, so he was surprised when the sou-taichou called his name._

"_Hai, sou-taichou?" He replied._

_"Very powerful reiatsus have been discovered in Karakura town," the sou-taichou said. "Very powerful, _familiar _reiatsus. They belong to Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia." Toshiro was surprised when he heard that. He didn't really think about how it would affect him in particular; the 6__th__division captain would have probably been more affected by the news. "You may be very relieved, Hitsugaya-taichou, but we do not know if those two are on our side. They may have become quite different after six years. We also do not know what their objective is and why they decided to appear at this time, so you must go to Karakura town and find anything strange." Toshirofound the order strange. It was vague. Anything could be strange. The fact that there was more hollow activity could be strange. The fact that there were too many fast food chains could be strange. The fact that there was a Starbucks across from a Coffee Bean could be strange too. He also didn't understand why he had to go. Couldn't someone witha better relationship with Kurosaki and Kuchiki, like 5__th__division captain Abarai Renji go? Baffled, he brought up a question._

_"Sou-taichou, wouldn't it be better if someone witha better relationship with Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia go?"_

_"Your order is not to meet with them. It is to find anything strange and then report back. Also, protect the people of Kurosaki Ichigo's past. He might do something to them if he has changed." Yamamoto explained._

_"Then couldn't anybody else go? I think everyone is eligible to go." _

_Yamamoto replied, "You look and act most like a high schooler. If we send someone else, they would look too old. Also, you have a much more developed relationship with Kurosaki Ichigo's family, so it is best for you to go. Abarai Renjiwill also be going with you to talk to Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia. You will be gigais at Urahara's shop."_

_Toshiro still protested. "If Abarai is going, then must I go? I see no good reason as to why I am going."_

_"Are saying my orders are unwise Hitsugaya-taichou?" _

_"Ah. No, sir." Toshiro said, "I'm willing to complete your orders, sir."_

_"Then you shall leave next week. Meeting adjourned."_

* * *

He heard the bell but kept sitting in his desk. Karin waved in front of his face but he ignored her. But Karin wasn't one who liked to be ignored. She slammed her hands down on the table. Finally, Toshiro snapped.

"What?"

"I want a complete explanation of why you're here." Karin said. Her sister stood timidly behind her.

Toshiro began to say something but remembered something important that the sou-taichou had told him. "_Do not say why you are there. If they find out, they might do something against our plans."_

"I'm not obliged to tell you, besides the fact that it's an order." He answered.

Karin scoffed and snapped, "Well sorry for being so nosy with you 'order.' I was just asking." Karin just rolled her eyes and began walking away. "Come on Yuzu."

Yuzu kept staring at Toshiroand he stared back. Finally she started walking away with her sister. Then Toshiro couldn't help but sigh. _'This is going to be a very long mission.' _

* * *

"Karin-chan, you didn't have to be that mean to that onii-chan." Yuzu said to her twin.

"Ahhh, I don't care." Karin stated. "He's just being an immature brat."

"He said it was an order right?" Yuzu asked, "That's all he really needs to tell us. That it's an order, right?"

Karin sighed. "He should tell us what the order was. Of course he wouldn't be here unless it was for some mission or something." Just then her stomach growled. Karin rolled her eyes and asked, "Yuzu, what's for lunch?"

Yuzu raised her eyebrows. Sometimes her twin could switch from one topic to another without any warning. "Onigiri."

"Good. I'm hungry."

* * *

"Freeloader-san. Could you please help me carry this?" A timid, shy girl with bluish hair asked a certain red haired shinigami.

"Fine. But why don't you ask my lieutenant? She's a freeloader too." Renji replied while picking up some boxes.

"But she's a lady and I don't want to disturb a lady. Also, she cooked breakfast for us."

"Fine, whatever. But she's been on her butt for a long time now. She should get up."

"Then should I wake her up, Freeloader-san?"

"Yeah," Renji said, "wake her ass up." He went inside the shop and set the boxes down on the floor.

A few minutes later, a tall girl of about 5' 10" came out and yawned. She had long black hair that reached her thighs and brown eyes. She was wearing a summer dress since it was hot and looked like she just woke up.

"You called for me taichou?" The girl asked.

"Could you stop slacking off?" Renji asked. "God, I'm starting to think that I'm too lax on you."

"At least I do all the paperwork. Rangiku-san just drinks."

"At least she doesn't sleep during a mission, Nakamura." Renji retorted.

"No, but she shops." The girl, Nakamura Misata, replied back.

"We shouldn't have an argument like this everytime you slack off, Nakamura." Renji said, "Now get back to work."

Misata just rolled her eyes. "Oh sure taichou. I'll jump right into whatever you have planned for me, since you are just the best taichou ever, taichou." Every syllable was seething with sarcasm.

Renjifought the urge of slashing her with Zabimaru that second. It was good that he fought the urge because a powerful reiatsu knocked the girl with blue hair over.

* * *

Toshiro watched Karin as she passed the soccer ball to her teammate. She tore across the field and got into position to score. She recieved the ball and kicked it into the goal. The goalie couldn't reach the ball so Karin won the goal. Although it was just a friendly in-school match, Karin was trying her best. Her skin glistened against the sun and her chest rose and fell with every exhale. Then out of nowhere, her teammates began to fall to the floor and faint, while Karin fell to her knees by a powerful reiatsu.

* * *

A/N: Err... Yeah. That's it. Sorry I couldn't update earlier. This year is a lot more hectic for me. And also, ignore the part where the Starbucks and Coffee Bean are across the street from each other. I needed a strange phenomenon, and for me, a Starbucks and a Coffee Bean across the street from each other is just weird, so I put that. If you don't know what the hell I'm talking about, I apologize. I wanted to write more, but I'm tired as hell. This chapter took me an hour. I'm not one to right down a plan of what I write, so I'm just kinda going with the flow as I go along. Really, I don't even know if this story will be good or not. Also, I based the new OC on me. Of course I don't have thigh length hair, but I wish I did. I also have brown eyes. Pretty generic for an asian girl. I also have the same attitude. So if you don't like that OC, you don't like me. I also want to reward cookies to everyone who reviewed and an extra one to a few reviewers:

_ShikallllTema_

_shrimpnoodlesoup_

_xichirukix_

Sorry to the people that didn't guess right. But at least you got a cookie. I don't think I'll be able to update for a while, so I apologize in advance. I play tennis, and for some reason, my coach decided to up everything so we have to stay for practice another hour (which is totally not right). I guess she really wants to win. Anyway if I tend to drablle on forever and stuff, tell me, because that's just an indication that I'm tired and bored and that I don't want to go to sleep even though I should. You also don't have to read it, it's filled with a bunch of crap anyway. Tell me if my drabble tends to get kind of whiny. That's just how I relieve my annoyance at school. By ranting and drabbling on and on and on and on. Also, a warning in advance, if you don't like Hinamori, sorry, but I don't like her. I may do/have done something creul to her in the plot of the story, so don't kill me because I already told you in advance. So... Review... you may recieve another cookie if you review.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

A/N: I'm being nice and actually writing this before my life gets too hectic. This will be my last chapter for a while, because we have a LOOOOONNNG string of games and I won't have anytime to post anything up. Also, there will be some bad language. I'm thoroughly pissed right now, so I'll probably write a lot of... "bad" words. Also, the battle scenes suck like crap.

* * *

"Shit!" Toshiro exclaimed. He quickly took out his soul candy and popped one into his mouth. He gave orders to his mod soul to take care of everyone while he took care of whatever made the girls on the soccer team faint. He was joined by Matsumoto a few seconds later. They proceeded down toward the field. Karin was still concious, but she was having trouble standing up.

"Kurosaki-chan, are you all right?" Matsumoto asked Karin.

Karin replied weakly, "Yeah, I'm ok. I'm just worried about the others." She made another attempt to stand up, but she was knocked back onto her knees. "It's the first time I've actually had trouble standing up." And just as she said that, their foe appeared in front of them.

"Menos grande!" Mastumoto exclaimed surprised. "Why is a menos grande here?"

"It's fine. It's only a gillian." Toshiro said and slashed through the menos grande with Hyourinmaru. Obviously the hollow was defeated, but another one came, this one an adjuchas. Toshiro was a little caught off guard, but he recovered and yelled, "Sit in the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" Then Hyourinmaru pierced the hollow which then turned the adjuchas into ice. The ice broke and the hollow was defeated. (A/N: Yes. I know. A crappy ass battle scene. Not exactly in the mood to describe every single thing that happens.)

Karin stood up and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks," she said.

"Yeah." Toshiro said. Then he observed the soccer field. Some of the girls were starting to wake up, so he said, "You should go help them up. It would also be best if you could tell some lie about how there was an earthquake or something hit all of them and they all fell unconcious and you were the only one not hit or something."

"That's a bad excuse, but yeah I'll do that." Karin then flashed him a little grin and proceded into helping her teammates up.

"Let's go Matsumoto, we should go find Abarai." And so they left.

Around the same time that was happening, at Urahara Shop...

"Oh shit." Renji breathed as he looked straight up towards the gillian's head. "What the hell is a menos grande doing here?"

"I'm not sure taichou," Misata said, "but it seems like Hitsugaya-taichou and Rangiku-san have also encountered a few hollows." Misata checked her soul society phone. Renji and Misata both popped in soul candy. Misata ordered her mod soul to take the fainted girl away from danger, and Renji told his mod soul to make sure no one was around the shop.

"Hey, Nakamura," Renji said, "you can handle this, right?"

"Yes." Then Misata proceeded to slash the gillian in half. However, there were at least another trillion more hollows that appeared out of nowhere.

"Nice work, Nakamura. Now we just have to take care of these little guys."

"Yes sir." Misata nodded at her taichou, who in turn nodded back. They began defeating all the hollows in the area. They both slashed down all the hollows until all were defeated.

"That was quite a workout." Renji said.

While sheathing her sword, Misata retorted, "Maybe if you didn't eat so much, it wouldn't have been such a workout taichou."

"Are you saying that I'm fat?" Renji barked.

"No taichou, just that you are out of shape."

"So you are saying that I'm fat."

"No sir, I said that you are out of shape. I never once said that you were obese."

"Obese and being fat aren't the same thing. But being out of shape and being fat are. You are calling me fat. You really shouldn't call you taichou fat, you know. They might just one day kill you."

"I'm not really sure why you care so much sir. I thought it was only women that cared if they were fat or not."

"Well maybe since you aren't a woman you don't care if you're fat or not." Misata glared murderously at her captain.

"You're calling yourself a woman taichou. And also you shouldn't call your lieutenant unfeminine. They might just one day injure you."

"How did I call myself a woman, huh? And I said that you weren't a woman because it's true. Girls are supposed to not eat as much as you do and not sleep as much as you do and not be as bitchy as much as you are. They're supposed to be nice, supposed to keep themselves back from eating so much, and their always supposed to be active. You aren't active, nice, or ungluttony, so there."

Before Misata could retort, they heard a voice, "It's been six years and you two still haven't started to get along have you?" Rangiku asked.

"Who would want to get along with this buffoon of a taichou?!" Misata exclaimed.

"I'm no buffoon!" Renji screamed. "And no one can get along with you because your uncooperative, unsocial, too lazy, too mean, too rude, too (insert bad adjectives), and too freakking bitchy to get along with!"

"Well at least I'm not as stupid as you taichou." Misata answered back.

"You two stop it this instant!" Toshiro interrupted. Miraculously, both of them stopped. "Listen, while I was at that high school today, a gillian and an adjuchas showed up. We defeated both of them, but I still don't understand why they were there."

Misata nodded and said, "Yes, we know. Taichou and I encountered a gillian here also, and a bunch of other hollows not worth naming."

"Ok, well, we should find out why they were here. I understand a few everyday hollows here and there, but menos grande showing up, something's up." Renji said.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious taichou. Anyway, I believe it may be the fact the at Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia are here in Karakura town. Kurosaki-san's reiatsu is quite large right? They could be attracted to his huge reiatsu. Kuchiki-san's reiatsu isn't that bad either, so I think the hollows may have been after them." Misata concluded.

"If that is true," Toshiro said, "we should keep an eye out towards any large reiatsu. If we can become successful in locating the two, we can stop all the hollow attacks."

"That's pretty simple. That really is our mission anyway." Renji said.

"But I'll also keep an eye out at that school." Toshiro added. "That Kurosaki girl, the older one, she has a pretty large amount of reiatsu compared to normal humans. It must be a family trait, so I'll watch out for the whole family. Now we need to find places for us to live for the duration of the mission."

"Ohh! I'm we're going to Orihime's house! She always makes the best food!" Mastumoto exclaimed.

Toshiro sighed. That was going to be torture for him. "Then we'll stay at this shop." Renji announced. "If Nakamura makes food for the rest of the time, I'm sure I won't be called a freeloader."

"So I guess that 's all we need to discuss. If you need anything, call on the phone." So Matsumoto and Toshiro went towards Orihime's house while Misata and Renji went inside the shop.

* * *

A/N: That's it. Sorry, I wanted to write more, most of it is all drabble and stupid stuff. I was kinda bored and didn't know what to do so I just did that full conversation about fatness in the middle. I won't be able to update for a while, so sorry. Review!


End file.
